The Passenger (1975 film)
| runtime = 119 minutes 126 minutes (extended 2005 version) | country = Italy Spain France | language = English German Spanish | budget = }} The Passenger ( ) is a 1975 film directed by Michelangelo Antonioni. Written by Mark Peploe, Peter Wollen and Antonioni, the film is about an Anglo-American journalist, David Locke (Jack Nicholson) who assumes the identity of a dead businessman while working on a documentary in Chad, unaware that he is impersonating an arms dealer with connections to the rebels in the current civil war. Co-starring Maria Schneider, The Passenger was the final film in Antonioni's three-picture deal with producer Carlo Ponti and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, after Blowup and Zabriskie Point, and competed for the Palme d'Or at the Cannes Film Festival. Plot David Locke (Jack Nicholson) is a television journalist making a documentary film on post-colonial Africa. To finish the film, he is in the Sahara desert seeking to meet with and interview rebel fighters involved in Chadian Civil War. Struggling to find rebels to interview, he is frustrated when his Land Rover gets hopelessly stuck on a sand dune. After a long walk through the desert back to his hotel, a thoroughly glum Locke discovers that an Englishman, Robertson (Charles Mulvehill), who has also been staying there and with whom he had struck up a friendship, has died overnight at the hotel. Locke decides to switch identities with Robertson; he is tired of his work, his marriage and his life, and sees an opportunity for a fresh start. Posing as Robertson, Locke reports his own death at the front desk, where the hotel manager mistakes Locke for Robertson, and the plan goes off without a hitch. In London, Locke's wife Rachel (Jenny Runacre) has been having an affair. She feels guilt-ridden and torn when she is informed of her husband's death. She approaches Locke's friend, Martin (Ian Hendry), a producer at the BBC, in an attempt to get in touch with Robertson so that she may learn more about her husband's last days. Meanwhile, "Robertson" (Locke) has flown off to Europe with the dead man's belongings, including his appointment book. Locke soon learns that Robertson was gunrunning for the rebels whom, as a reporter, Locke had been trying to contact in the desert. When he goes to check out an airport locker listed in Robertson's diary, Locke is tracked down by the rebels' point man in Europe. He is there to complete the weapons sale. Since neither man has ever seen the other before, Locke's false identity is not revealed, and he hands the men the documents from Robertson's locker, and receives the first down-payment for the set up arms deal with Robertson before his death. Later Locke accidentally spots Martin on a street in Barcelona, as the latter tries to track Robertson down on behalf of Rachel. Locke backtracks and at this point bumps into an architecture student (Maria Schneider) while trying to hide nearby. He asks her to fetch his belongings from the hotel, so he won't be seen there by Martin who camped out to catch up with "Robertson". Martin overhears that she is collecting Locke's baggage, and requests him to take her to meet "Robertson". She manages to evade him, and join with Locke who leaves off Barcelona. They become lovers, and later, while trying to explain his rather odd behaviour, Locke confesses that he has stolen a dead man's identity. Locke is flush with cash from the down payment on the arms he cannot deliver, yet he is drawn to keep the meetings listed in Robertson's note book. In the meantime, Rachel has received his left behind belongings, which were returned from Africa. Having heard from Martin of his unsuccessful chase of the elusive "Robertson", Rachel is shocked as she opens Locke's passport, to see Robertson's photo pasted inside. Having realised why "Robertson" was so elusive, Rachel now heads off to Spain to track down Locke, who is in flight from the Spanish police, brought in by Rachel to track Robertson. The student girl is however loyal to Locke and helps him to evade, providing rational advice, but Locke sends her away, intending to reunite later in Tangiers. Reaching the Gloria hotel in the Spanish town of Osuna, province of Seville, Locke finds out that the girl has already booked them a double room, but then again he persuades her that she better leave. Taking her time, she wanders the dusty parking out, while the rebel agents in pursuit of Robertson arrive at the hotel. There Locke's assassination takes place, mostly off screen, in long take, ending with a single heard gun shot. The rebels leave the scene minutes before the police arrive with Rachel, to find Locke motionless in bed. There his wife says to the police agents, she "never knew" the dead man, while the student girl identifies him as Robertson. Cast *Jack Nicholson as David Locke *Maria Schneider as the Girl *Steven Berkoff as Stephen *Ian Hendry as Martin Knight *Jenny Runacre as Rachel Locke *Ambroise Bia as Achebe *Charles Mulvehill as David Robertson * José María Caffarel as Hotel Keeper * James Campbell as Witch Doctor * Manfred Spies as German Stranger * Jean-Baptiste Tiemele as Murderer * Ángel del Pozo as Police inspector Production In a long take early in the film, Locke (Nicholson) is exchanging passport photos in his hotel room, with a tape recording playing an earlier conversation between Locke and Robertson, now dead. The camera pans, without a cut, to hold on Robertson's now live appearance on the balcony, when Locke appears beside him and the two of them continue talking, i.e. an in-camera in-single-shot flashback. The film's penultimate shot is a seven-minute long take tracking shot which begins in Locke's hotel room, looking out onto a dusty, run-down square, pushes out through the bars of the hotel window into the square, rotates 180 degrees, and finally tracks back to a close exterior view of the room's interior.Chatman, pp. 183–185, 202 * The location of the hotel is stated to be Osuna in the film. However, the bullring at the edge of the square is recognisably that of the one in the Spanish town of Vera, in the province of Almería. In a DVD commentary, decades later, Nicholson said Antonioni built the entire hotel so as to get this shot. * Since the shot was continuous, it was not possible to adjust the lens aperture as the camera left the room and went into the square. Hence the footage had to be taken in the very late afternoon near dusk, in order to minimise the lighting contrast between the brightness outside and that in the room. * The square was windy and the crew needed stillness to ensure smooth camera movement. Antonioni tried putting the camera in a sphere so the wind might catch it less, but this would not fit through the window. In the scene, it appears that the bars may have been adjusted to be removed as the camera approached them. * The camera ran on a ceiling track in the hotel room and when it came outside the window, was meant to be picked up by a hook suspended from a giant crane nearly 30 metres high. A system of gyroscopes was fitted on the camera to steady it during the switch from this smooth indoor track to the crane outside. Meanwhile, the bars on the window had been given hinges. When the camera reached the window and the bars were no longer in the field of view, they were swung away to either side. At this time the camera's forward movement had to stop for a few seconds as the crane's hook grabbed it and took over from the track. To hide this, the lens was slowly and smoothly zoomed until the crane could pull the camera forward.Only a year later (1976) the wholly portable Steadicam, which uses a counterweight system rather than gyroscopes, became available for this kind of shot, greatly simplifying such setups. Antonioni directed the scene from a van by means of monitors and microphones, talking to assistants who communicated his instructions to the actors and operators. Although this is often referred to as the "final shot" of the film, there is one more. The last passage shows a small driving school car pulling away in the twilight, and the camera holds on the hotel as the film's credits begin to roll. Reception in Barcelona, as seen in 2005. The look of the roof was quite different in 1975, during filming of The Passenger. Locke (Nicholson) asks the Girl to get his things from the hotel so as not to be seen by his friend from the BBC.]] The Passenger has been widely praised for its camerawork (by Luciano Tovoli) and its acting. It competed for the Palme d'Or award at the 1975 Cannes Film Festival. The film was praised by such critics as Peter Travers of Rolling Stone and Manohla Dargis of The New York Times. Roger Ebert wrote that it was a perceptive look at identity, alienation and the human desire to escape oneself. It was placed 110th in the 2012 Sight & Sound critics' poll. References ;Explanatory notes ;Citations ;Bibliography * * External links *[http://www.sonyclassics.com/thepassenger/home.html The Passenger's Official Site at Sony Pictures] * * * *[http://www.cinema-scope.com/cs24/spo_koehler_passenger.htm The Passenger Meets History, by Robert Koehler] *[http://www.slantmagazine.com/film/film_review.asp?ID=1845 Review of The Passenger in its 2005 re-release. SlantMagazine.com] *[http://www.calendarlive.com/movies/cl-et-passenger4nov04,0,6342066.story?coll=cl-movies-util Review of The Passenger in its 2005 re-release. Carina Chocano, Los Angeles Times, 11/04/2005] *[http://www.sonyclassics.com/thepassenger/reviews-1.html Review of The Passenger in its 2005 re-release. Manohla Dargis, New York Times, 10/28/2005] *Roger Ebert's review of [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19750101/REVIEWS/501010351 The Passenger] *Turner, Jack (1999). Antonioni's The Passenger as Lacanian Text. Other Voices 1 (3). *[http://www.maria-schneider.net/thepassenger.html The Passenger Fan Page] Category:1975 films Category:1970s drama films Category:Films about identity theft Category:Films about journalists Category:Films directed by Michelangelo Antonioni Category:Films set in Barcelona Category:Films set in Chad Category:Films shot in London Category:Italian drama films Category:Road movies Category:1970s road movies Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films produced by Carlo Ponti Category:Films shot in Algeria Category:Films shot in Munich Category:Films shot in Spain